REIKON
|image name=REIKON_Symbol.svg:200px |english=REIKON |unnamed team=No |kanji=冷魂 |romaji=Reikon |literal=Cold Soul |other= , |affiliations=Kirigakure, |leaders=Gen'yō |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} , short for is a subdivision of Kirigakure's ANBU currently lead by Gen'yō. They are also called the due to the unscrupulous nature of the missions they carry out. History In the aftermath of 's reign and the years of the Bloody Mist, Kirigakure's political and military organization was in shambles. A certain shinobi, by the name of Genshun saw the need for a powerful militarist group that could act in the best interests of the village. Other shinobi were of similar opinion, and banded together to form a group that would later be known as REIKON. In the years following its founding, REIKON served Kirigakure as a clandestine special forces organization, carrying out retributive missions, various assassinations, and gathering intelligence on foreign villages and countries. They developed an alliance with the samurai of the Land of Iron, an alliance which stands to this very day. REIKON quickly gained a reputation as powerful organization whose members were not to be trifled with. At some point, REIKON attempted to create an elite force of genetically-enhanced shinobi, codenamed . This was done by chemically altering the cells of the ninja so they would produce more chakra, as well as giving the ninja durability and strength that far exceeded those of a normal human. The plan was initially successful, yielding highly impressive results from the test subjects. The experimental ninja were deployed on various missions, and completed them with an extremely high success rate. However, information about the project was leaked, resulting in REIKON having to erase all traces of it and kill the genetically enhanced ninja. Overview REIKON is an elite organization that consists of only "the smartest, the toughest, and the meanest" shinobi. They serve as Kirigakure's primary intelligence-gathering agency, and they carry out interrogations of enemy shinobi. It is also responsible for revenging any wrongs done to Kirigakure or its shinobi. The missions which this organization undertakes are usually very unethical, sometimes involving kidnapping and torture of children, brainwashing, and a host of other questionable activities. Most members of this group do not wear a distinguishing attire like the normal ANBU, and are only able to be recognized as belonging to REIKON by the tattoo of the organization's shoulder they bear on their shoulders; left for males and right for females. Special Divisions Ambush Unit REIKON also specializes in tracking and assassination, and is said to be more skilled in this area than even the Hunter-nin. The organization has a tracking team known as the . Members of this unit wear traditional ANBU garb, underneath black cloaks which have the kanji of the respective team printed on the back, along with a black mask that bears REIKON's symbol. This unit is subdivided into four smaller teams based on the skill level of its members, each team consisting of four members plus the captain. A-Track Team An , also known as a is comprised of ninja who have above-average tracking skills and combat abilities. The kanji for 'support' (柱) is printed on the back of its members' coats. They are the least skilled team in the Ambush Unit, and as such, its are assigned to missions that involve the elimination of enemies that are of relatively low threat level. In order to join the A-Track Team, one must be able to successfully follow a Chūnin level ninja for 10 miles without being detected, as well as be able to defeat two Chūnin in a 2-on-1 match. B-Track Team A , also known as a is comprised of ninja who have good tracking skills and combat abilities. The kanji for 'sturdy' (逞) is printed on the back of its members' coats. Its members are assigned to missions that involve elimination of enemies that are of moderate threat level. In order to qualify for the B-Track Team, one must be able to follow a Chūnin-ranked ninja for 15 miles without being detected, as well as defeat 3 Chūnin in a 3-on-1 match. C-Track Team A , also known as a is comprised of ninja that have very good tracking skills and combat abilities. The kanji for 'strong' (強) is printed on the back of its members' coats. Its members are assigned to missions that involve elimination of enemies who are of high threat level. In order to join this team, one must be able to follow a Jōnin level shinobi for 15 miles without being detected, as well as defeat 4 Chūnin in a 4-on-1 match. D-Track Team A , also known as a is comprised of ninja who have superb tracking abilities and combat prowess. The kanji for 'ghost' (精) is printed on the back of its members coats. It is the most skilled team in the Ambush Unit. Its members are said to be so stealthy that they can walk twenty feet behind a target without being detected, and pick up a target's trail from several miles away in pouring rain. Its members are assigned to missions which involve the elimination of an enemy of very high threat level. To join this team, one must be able to follow a Jōnin level shinobi for 20 miles without being detected, as well as defeat 2 Jōnin in a 2-on-1 match. It is also mandatory to be able to use the Hiding With Camouflage Technique. Known Ambush Unit Teams Interrogation Unit Decryption Unit Known Members Known Missions Assassinate Shigeki and Sayuri Shiratama *'Assigned to:' Unknown *''' Outcome:' Success After the successful termination of Project Invincible, two of REIKON's members, Shigeki Shiratama and Sayuri Shiratama, threatened to expose the truth of the plan to the general public of Kirigakure, because they had become repulsed by the nature of REIKON, as the organization had not only killed the test subjects for the experiment but also the scientists behind it. Gen'yō ordered their assassination upon hearing their plans, and the two were killed by a REIKON assassin. Gen'yō also had another motive for killing Shigeki and Sayuri, namely, the recruitment of their daughter, Reimi Shiratama into REIKON. Gen'yō wanted the girl to join the organization because of her Ice Release, but as her parents were vehemently opposed to REIKON, they would never have allowed it. Upon the deaths of Sayuri and Shigeki, Reimi was sucessfully pursuaded to join REIKON. Killing Miyuki Murakami * '''Assigned to:' Ankon * ' Outcome:' Failure Miyuki Murakami had been sent to infiltrate Kirigakure by her own village, Kagegakure. She successfully infiltrated Kiri, and REIKON was only made aware of this after she had departed Kiri. Fearing that critical intelligence was in Miyuki's hands, Gen'yō ordered a D-Track team, Ankon, to pursue and eliminate her. The mission failed, as all members of Ankon were killed by Miyuki when they revealed themselves. Trivia *When written as 霊魂, Reikon simply means "soul". *REIKON's motto is **An unofficial motto which has been coined by REIKON members is . *The teams in the Ambush Unit are usually given names that reflect the alternate names of their respective classifications: ** is in keeping with the A-Track Teams' alternate name of "Support Team", as bedrock is a firm foundation or basis. ** is in keeping with the A-Track Team's alternate name of "Support Team" as intervention is typically a welcome form of help. ** is in keeping with the C-Track Teams' name of "Strong Team". ** is in keeping with the D-Track Teams' alternate name of "Ghost Team". ** is in keeping with the D-Track Teams' alternate name of "Ghost Team". ** is the only known exception to this trend. Category:The Legendary Chronicles of the Mist